Ya voy, Valhalla
by Drehn
Summary: ¿Remus Lupin? Ese es el chico del chocolate negro, el merodeador, el que le aúlla al lado oscuro de la luna. A veces vive y a veces cree que no, pero siempre está ahí, con la túnica desgarrada y la frase que todos quieren oír. Viñetas sobre Remus.
1. Break on through

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Claim: **Remus Lupin

**Advertencias:** -

**Palabras:** 1.061

**Largo:** One-shot

**N/A: **Y... me meto en otro proyecto. Serán 10 viñetas o one-shots, todos con Remus, a veces sólo y a veces con otros personajes (Lily, Sirius, Tonks...). Es la tabla rock de una comunidad, y no pude evitar cojerla porque todas las canciones me encantan. Participa en el quinesob. El título este que puede que os parezca raro es mi traducción de '_Valhalla, I'm coming_', una frase de la canción _Immigrant Song_, de Led Zeppelin. El Valhalla es el paraíso al cual los héroes van al morir en combate, y para mí le queda genial a Remus, que es un héroe de vida triste.

* * *

**YA VOY, VALHALLA  
**

"I found an island in your arms"  
_(Break on through, _The Doors_)_

**

Remus siempre fue un chico listo en comparación con los otros de su edad. Entendía las cosas rápido y pensaba con madurez; cuando les pedía algo a sus padres era porque lo necesitaba, no por golosinas (aunque, admitámoslo, siempre sintió cierta debilidad por el chocolate, el negro con almendras, sin leche, del que se derrite en la boca, que es a la vez dulce y amargo, un poco como él).

Y había cosas que lo probaban.

Como ese día en que se despertó a medianoche, vio la habitación inundada por esa luz tan blanca de la luna, que siempre había ejercido cierta fascinación en él, y sintió el impulso de salir de su refugio bajo las mantas. Sólo tenía sed, pero oyó a sus padres, y lo peor fue que entendió de lo que hablaban, porque Remus era un chico listo, leía mucho y sabía lo que era un licántropo.

Así, por casualidad, se enteró de los rumores de que había uno especialmente grande y agresivo rondando por las montañas cercanas al pueblo. Algunos niñas decían que tenía cola de dragón y que nadaba tan rápido como una sirena, y también que si te mordía morías. A Remus eso le parecieron sandeces, porque había visto ilustraciones de hombres lobo y había leído en dos fuentes distintas que no mataban, sino que transformaban a la víctima, obligándola a convertirse en una bestia todas las noches de luna llena. Una vez al mes, una tortura para toda la vida, en su opinión.

Entonces oyó otra conversación entre sus padres.

-No, John, no vayas. Es demasiado peligroso, ¿no hemos hablado ya delos rumores?

-¡Es mi trabajo! Tranquila, no pasará nada. Mi varita funciona a la perfección, y volveré antes de que se ponga el sol.

-Pero...

Era obvio que su madre estaba preocupada, y eso lo preocupaba a él también. De alguna manera, consiguió convencer a su padre de que lo lleva con él, ya que quería ver nuevas especies de plantas y, para qué negarlo, sentía curiosidad por ver al licántropo, aun y saber lo peligroso que eso resultaría.

Remus, irresponsable por primera vez en su vida desde que cumplió los tres años, como cualquier otro chico de su edad por única vez, se entretuvo demasiado por un sendero en especial. No dejó de disfrutar viendo animales y sintiéndose el rey del mundo hasta que oyó un grito desgarrador, grave, de súplica. Era realmente triste, cortaba el aire, casi. Vio en ese sonido la voz de su padre, y se alarmó tanto que no se paró a pensar y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Creía que a la derecha. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, intentando ser más rápido que el viento y perdiendo el aliento.

Todos sus músculos se paralizaron un segundo al ver lo que estaba pasando, incluso el corazón. Luego su pulso se aceleró considerablemente.

Su padre. John, atrapado entre las garras de una bestia descomunal que no atendía a cualquier tipo de ser racional, a punto de ser mordido. De hecho, probablemente ya lo había herido, ya que había sangre en su vientre. Remus esperaba -inútilmente- que el hombre lobo se lo hubiera hecho con las garras y no con los dientes.

De todas maneras no importó cuando jadeó sin querer y el animal (porque aquella noche _no podía_ ser una persona) le lanzó una mirada hambrienta de sangre y de una nueva víctima. Pasó más miedo que en toda su vida, pero no fue nada comparado al dolor que sintió cuando los colmillos de aquél ser se clavaron en su pierna; le desgarraron la piel, brotó la sangre, hirieron su alma, desaparecieron todos sus planes de futuro (ser astronauta, comprar una nueva tableta de chocolate el domingo, tocar el piano) y lo infectó.

Eso fue lo peor de todo: el haberse convertido en un _monstruo_, en alguien al que despreciarían el resto de sus días. Estaba seguro de que aquello no sería una vida de verdad y de que sufriría muchísimo más de lo que se reiría. Lo sintió tanto por sí mismo y por su padre, que ya no respiraba y que se volvía más frió por momentos, que gritó como si ya no estuviera cuerdo, por el dolor de la herida y por el dolor que le causaba saber todo lo que acababa de perder en un solo gesto.

No se movió se allí, de la cima de la montaña (la cima del mundo para el pequeño Remus que ya nunca más podría ser pequeño), pero de alguna manera que nunca supo su madre subió y los vio.

Antes de atreverse a llorar por la muerte del hombre del que se enamoró y las futuras noches en blanco, corrió hacia su hijo y lo apretó contra ella, oliendo su pelo y susurrando palabras que no tenían sonido en medio del caos de la nueva vida de Remus. Le frotó la espalda, una, dos, tres, cinco veces más, y le besó las lágrimas aparentando estar tranquila. Necesitaba que se recuperara, aunque fuera egoísta. El mundo acababa de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes para toda la familia.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, primero las lágrimas, luego la tensión en todo el cuerpo, luego la respiración, él se fue calmado hasta caer rendido en los brazos de la mujer de ojos castaños que lo arropó. Fue su único consuelo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaría a Hogwarts y encontraría a sus futuros mejores amigos, esos chicos de sonrisas permanentes.

En ese momento, el muñeco roto que era él había encontrado una plácida isla donde yacer: el sueño en brazos de una madre.


	2. Ten years gone

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Claim: **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

**Advertencias:** -

**Palabras:** 1.444

**Largo:** One-shot

**N/A: **no hay slash aquí. Supongo que en un futuro no muy lejano sí que habrá, pero esta viñeta es sólo de amistad, y la verdad es que se basa mucho más en Remus, pero Sirius es importante. Es muy angst, por cierto.

* * *

**YA VOY, VALHALLA  
**

"Never thought I'd see your face the way it used to be"  
(_Ten years gone, _Led Zeppelin)

**

Pasó que en la época de la guerra, esa en la que la gente incluso se ponía la bufanda para sentirse protegida y no precisamente del frío, esa en que los magos y brujas nunca querían salir de la cama, del placer del sueño en que todo era bueno, esa en la que todos sus amigos lucharon sin dudar, dándole sentido al valor y a la determinación, Remus se alejó de todo y de todos.

Primero lo intentó poco a poco, dejando de ir a casa de los Potter aun y ver la desilusión en los ojos de Lily y sin ayudar a Peter cuando se lo pedía. Quiso dejar que vieran que sus vidas eran lo mismo sin él, que no era ni de lejos tan importante como se creían, sino un peligro dos grados menor que la guerra que crecía como las nubes de tormenta.

Pero a Sirius que Remus se considerase así le daba igual, y por eso seguía acudiendo a su casa en la moto (por fin volaba, en parte gracias al licántropo, por cierto) y aporreando la puerta gritando '_¡Lunático, Lunático, sé que estás ahí! Sal o no volveré más_'. Para Remus eso significaba punzada de dolor, suspiro, levantarse y obedecer. En dos semanas se dio cuenta de que las cosas no podían seguir siendo así, de que él no podía pedirles a ellos que lo olvidaran y lo dejaran solo como a un gramófono lleno de polvo si luego él acudía a sus llamadas como una mascota feliz, casi como el mismísimo Sirius Black.

Y decidió cortar de raíz: se fue sin pensar, perdido en su no querer lastimar, recogiendo cuatro cacharros y abandonando a todos sus amigos, todos esos a los que tanto necesitaba. Los dejó ahí, en Londres, como al piano vertical y como a esos libros de Wilde que, entonces, no le servían para nada más que pensar en horas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Se fue estando la guerra en su apogeo, y como quien no quiere la cosa, una sombra de duda y de sospecha se fue acercando a todos aquellos a los que había dejado rotos; y en ese momento sí que se empezaron a separar de verdad.

Se fue con los hombres lobo con la excusa de que era una misión encomendada por el viejo de los caramelos de limón (cosa que era cierta) y ya no volvió (pero eso no se lo había pedido nadie, al contrario).

Luego, ellos murieron. De golpe, sólo que no tan de golpe; había algunos que ya lo veían venir. Remus no, pero lo temía. Y tuvo que volver, hatillo al hombro, cabizbajo, lágrimas en los ojos y más canas que nunca en el pelo. Lo más duro fue saber que el culpable era Sirius; poder palpar la tristeza que salía del mismo. Ya no estaban ni Lily, ni James, ni Peter, sólo aquél que había hecho de su vida algo un poquito mejor, pero estaba tan roto como él. Los había traicionado a todos, y eso significaba que, en el fondo, no había nada.

El polvo de los años, el escozor del dolor en los ojos, las arrugas que el tiempo causaba, los gritos a la luz de la luna, escondido en la piel de un animal... todo eso era lo que le quedaba a Remus, eso y la nota triste de su piano, que casi no podía tocar porque le recordaba demasiados momentos de los viejos tiempos, los hogareños e inocentes, que aún no habían tenido tiempo para ser corrompidos.

Él nunca se recuperó. La vida se le hizo extremadamente amarga, monótona, como la lluvia contra las ventanas. Todo era gris, como él; todo había perdido la luz y el amarillo de antes. Se había ido el sentimiento de no tener que crecer (que envejecer, más bien); la felicidad se había ido de su alma, había abandonado la casa que le había querido regalar. Además, se sentía culpable por haberlos dejado solos, por no haber escuchado sus planes y por no haber estado ni un solo momento más, comiendo tarta de melaza y bebiendo cerveza, sonriendo suavemente al oír las tonterías de James hablando sobre Harry. Se sentía tan bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba: saber que respiraban en algún lugar del mundo.

Pensaba demasiado en eso, en _todos ellos_, los muertos y los casi-muertos (como Frank y Alice; no quería ni pensar si Sirius había tenido algo que ver, ya que siempre lo había creído incapaz de algo así); y mientras, el tiempo presumía de llenarse con los cambios de fuera.

Después de recuperarse un poco de eso (nunca podría hacerlo, ya era demasiado difícil el vivir y caminar y llorar solo), tras lamerse las cicatrices solo, llegó el pensar en Harry.

Para él, sus padres querían una vida bonita, en una casa luminosa con jardín en el Valle de Godric; querían enseñarle quidditch desde pequeño, y también dos mundos diferentes, paralelos. Eso no pudo tenerlo, pero al menos vivió, creció y conoció a gente de bien, como los Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Con el pensar en el hijo de los Potter llegó la esperanza de una nueva vida. Volver a Hogwarts, respirar el aire del bosque prohibido, ya no tan prohibido para él, enseñar a los magos del mañana. Eso supuso un soplo de aire nuevo. Fue como si las piezas encajasen de nuevo y él volviera a estar metido en los cambios del mundo. En pocos días los colores volvieron a ser colores y sus labios volvieron a torcerse en sonrisas. Pudo, con ese trabajo, volver a ser alguien, e incluso... qué más daba, esa oportunidad siempre había estado ahí, mas él estaba demasiado ciego por las heridas que le habían infligido para verla.

Lo más importante de aquella etapa fue recuperar el mapa del merodeador. Aquél mapa había sido muy importante para él; lo recordaba con el cariño que le brinda un padre a su hijo. Lo habían creado juntos, los merodeadores, los chicos invencibles que fueron los dueños de sus vidas durante unos años de oro. Con ese trozo de papel mágico recorrieron pasillos secretos, pudieron ir a las cocinas sin peligro (aunque el peligro era lo que les gustaba, en realidad), crear bromas nunca vistas. Con ese fruto de su arduo trabajo pudieron ser felices sin disimular.

Y una vez más, gracias a él, Remus pudo ser enteramente feliz como llevaba siglos sin ser. Los ojos verdes de Harry le habían regalado sonrisas, y también enseñarles a sus alumnos a combatir un boggart, sí, pero ¿lo que pasó después? Eso era irreemplazable. Lo había marcado tanto como la cicatriz al hijo de Lily y James.

Porque, después de años y años de lunas llenas solitarias y horas en blanco (casi diría _en gris_), pudo volver a ver a Sirius. A verlo como al héroe que era, el mago siempre honesto y el perro leal a sus amigos. Él no había sido el culpable; era Peter. Y ambos estaban vivos.

Vio su cara de nuevo. Demacrada, esquelética, sucia y desgastada por el paso de lo días negros en Azkaban, pero su cara. Sus ojos grises, brillantes y profundos; su sonrisa perruna; esa nariz recta. Lo abrazó, y con eso casi pudo volver al aroma de la tarta de melaza por las mañanas de cuando tenían dieciséis años. Dejar reposar su cabeza en ese hueco cálido entre el cuello y el hombro de Sirius fue como un bálsamo reparador. Como una nueva noche bajo la capa invisible de Cornamenta.

Nunca pensó que eso pasaría, pero también las cosas buenas llegan sin que te las esperes.

Su vida volvió a ser realmente una vida. Una de merodeador retirado pero con felicidad en las venas.


	3. Friday, I'm in love

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Claim: **Remus Lupin, Lily Evans

**Advertencias:** -

**Palabras:** 1.704

**Largo:** One-shot

**N/A: **para Laura :) Hace siglos que te debo un Remus/Lily, y supongo que esto no es exactamente lo que querías, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? *coff* A ver cuando subo el Remus/Tonks.

* * *

**YA VOY, VALHALLA  
**

"I don't care about you"  
_(Friday, I'm in love, _The Cure_)_

**

Hay días y días. Nadie sabe cuántos porque nadie los cuenta; sería ridículo. Sale el sol y se pone, y entremedio (sobre todo si el planeta está perezoso, como en verano) algunos mueren y otros nacen. Algunos lo piensan y otros no lo hacen, bien porque no les interesa, bien porque están demasiado ocupados.

Para Remus, antes de llegar a Hogwarts, todos los días eran iguales: despertarse pronto, ayudar a mamá a preparar el desayuno, desayunar, vestirse como un buen chico para ir a la iglesia (el mago era papá; mamá seguía las costumbres cristianas de los muggles de rezar los domingos... y desde que él murió, todos los días), estudiar, comer poco, estudiar más, leer porque sí, y una vez al mes perder la consciencia entre la piel de un monstruo llamado hombre lobo, entonces más lobo que hombre.

Pero una vez en el castillo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, seguramente para bien. Estando en quinto año, era incapaz de predecir si conseguiría salir de su habitación (perdida en el orden del desorden, no como antes; que consiguiera mantener su cama libre de sustancias sin clasificar ya era raro) una hora antes o una después, o si llegaría a tiempo a clases. Tampoco sabía qué días iría a la biblioteca y qué otros estaría con Peter, James y Sirius, porque si se les ocurría algunas de esas ideas de _esto no te lo puedes perder, va a ser épico_, los libros debían dejarse en un rincón. Como decía James, _las palabras no van a desaparecer, pero Malfoy se irá del pasillo adecuado en cinco minutos_.

**

El lunes no tuvo más remedio que llegar tarde a clase, porque la ronda de prefectos se había alargado demasiado y sus compañeros de habitación (amigos, dirían ellos, pero Remus estaba muy irritado ese día para pararse a corregirse y llamarlos así) no estaban hechos para despertarse pronto. Seguramente estarían se humor para una pequeña escapada bajo la capa invisible de James por la noche y él ni siquiera se enteró. Aunque lo hubiera hecho no los habría castigado, si se trata de aceptar cosas, pero aun así... qué más da.

Pasa que ese día, cuando entró en la clase de Encantamientos y se sentó con un suspiro, Lily (que estaba a su lado) frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran un poco, y dijo:

-Esas malas compañías van a hacer que te vuelvas otro, Remus. Y no quiero eso. Estás bien _así_, llegando a tiempo a los sitios y sonriendo cuando otros lo necesitan. No te vuelvas un egocéntrico como Potter y Black, ¿vale?

-Sólo he llegado tarde porque me he dormido, Lily. No creo que pase nada.

Entonces ella cerró la boca torpemente. El licántropo pudo ver que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo que no estaba ahí los días corrientes, de puntualidad, de _hola, has dormido bien, ¿no? Faltan aún trece días._

Sonrió, realmente agradecido por el gesto de la pelirroja.

-Pero, oye, Lily... gracias.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos se iluminó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**

El martes pasó como un día normal. Él se despertó a la hora de los días normales, no independientes (que era como él llamaba a los que eran diferentes de los demás por alguna razón, aunque se tratase de una nimiedad), y Lily fue Evans para Cornamenta y Lily para él; es decir, que se hablaron como siempre, sonriendo para llenar los silencios antes de que se volvieran incómodos y discutiendo acerca del largo necesario de la redacción que deben hacer para el jueves.

Lo mismo pasó el miércoles, solo que Peter y Sirius tuvieron que quedarse castigados por haberse metido con Snape. Ellos decían que había empezado el otro, pero si lo llamaban _Quejicus_ incluso para hablar con McGonagall nunca colaría.

(Y Lily iría a asegurarse de ello explicándole a quien hiciera falta lo que había pasado paso por paso si Black seguía llamándola pecosa. Remus se enteraba de todo eso sin poder evitarlo al mirarla con ojos llenos de preguntas. Ella nunca se pudo resistir a ser honesta con él, incluso aunque le diera por llamarla pecosa. Pero si Black volvía a hacerlo...)

**

El jueves fue definitivamente diferente. Remus había escrito diez centímetros más de lo necesario por culpa de esa conversación con Lily, pero no importaba para nada si lo comparaba con lo que ocurrió más o menos a las cinco de la tarde. Él andaba pensando en sus cosas, como siempre: diez días para la luna llena, la mejor manera de mejorar el mapa del merodeador, si leer ese libro que le habían recomendado o ponerse a escuchar un buen vinilo de los que le gustaban desde siempre y trivialidades así.

Los había que preferían pensar en las palabras más hirientes que sisear.

-Vaya, vaya, Lupin. Tu túnica aún parece más vieja si no hay dos idiotas protegiéndote a menos de cinco centímetros.

-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy. Tu, sin embargo, pareces tan imbécil como cuando estás sin los idiotas: no bajas del máximo nivel -contraatacó Remus.

A él no le importaba que intentasen burlarse de él. Sabía la imagen que daba y lo podrido que estaba el cerebro de algunos slytherin (era necesario admitir que no todos eran iguales; los había que se callaban y lo miraban con un sentimiento indescriptible cuando otros intentaban meterse con él. Intentaban, porque nunca conseguían dar con su talón de aquiles).

-Deberías ahorrar durante cinco años para pagarte una clase de educación, repugnante...

-¡Dejadlo en paz! -exclamó Lily, saliendo de la nada (es decir, dos metros por detrás de Remus, con los brazos llenos de libros), toda ella mechones de pelo rojo revuelto y furia expresada a través del lenguaje corporal.

-No te metas, sangre sucia.

De repente, el estar enfadada de Lily se convirtió en tristeza, simple y llanamente eso. A ella sí que sabían cómo hacerla llorar, aunque interiormente, porque ella odiaba ser débil y, lo que es más, que otros la vieran sufriendo. Se paró de golpe y bajó la cabeza. Aun así tuvo valor para decirles que cerraran la boca.

Justo cuando otro slyhterin iba a responder, vieron llegar a un profesor desde lo más lejano del pasillo, que en realidad tampoco era lo que se dice muy largo, y se fueron mascullando palabras ininteligibles.

-Tranquila. Vamos a la biblioteca, anda -dijo Remus, procurando ser suave.

Caminaron en silencio, de lado pero separados, los dos pensando en cosas distintas y, por lo tanto, a kilómetros de distancia. Ella ni siquiera andaba como era habitual, pero entró con aire natural a la biblioteca y se sentó junto a Lupin en la mesa de los días normales. Dejó ahí los libros, pero no abrió ninguno.

-Eh, Lily, ¿estás bien? -ella asintió, pero antes se detuvo a titubear, lo que no podía significar nada bueno. Remus suspiró y, renuniendo el valor de la amistad del día a día, del reírse casi sin pensarlo, puso su mano sobre la de ella, que era más pequeña, blanca y suave-. Sabes que no tienes que hacerles caso. _Se necesitan dos años para aprender a hablar y sesenta para aprender a callar_; obviamente, la edad mental de Malfoy y demás es de menos de dos años, porque no hablan, dicen lo que escuchan.

-No escuchan nada bueno.

-No. Si yo escuchara la mitad de cosas que me dicen y la otra mitad me la tomara en serio, ya me habría tirado por un precipicio.

-Seguro que Potter o Black estarían abajo con sus escobas de último modelo.

Remus se rió, más contento ya que ella tenía la mueca de siempre en la cara.

-Y aunque no. No me importan esos slytherin, así que no será necesario. ¿Vas a permitirles que eso te afecte? Debes saber que eres mil veces mejor persona y mejor bruja que todos ellos juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Los dedos de su mano se entrelazaron con los de Remus como si fueran piezas cercanas en un puzzle lleno de color, harmónico. Ese contacto tan básico se le hacía entonces realmente importante.

-Muchas gracias, Remus. Eres increíble.

Lily se acercó un poco y entonces él, como quien no quiere la cosa, deshizo el momento y se separó. Sonrió con prisas repentinas y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme a...

Y ni terminó la frase, inmerso en su huida como estaba. Caminó deprisa hasta salir de la biblioteca y luego más bien corrió. Se detuvo dos pasillos más lejos, debatido entre maldecirse en su fuero interno por ser un traidor o sentirse aliviado. Había estado muy cerca de no poder evitar besarla al perderse en esa combinación de melena de fuego y labios delicados.

Curiosamente, los momentos en los que era más difícil resistirse a la tentación solían pasar el cuarto día de la semana.


	4. The guns of Brixton

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Claim: **Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks

**Advertencias:** -

**Palabras:** 1.118

**Largo:** One-shot

* * *

**YA VOY, VALHALLA  
**

"Surely your time will come as in heaven, as in hell"

(_The guns of Brixton, _The Clash)

**

Aunque una persona ponga todo su esfuerzo en una cosa, esta puede fallar. Remus debería aprenderse esa frase de memoria, porque no es que le quede grande, precisamente. De hecho, se adapta a su situación perfectamente, y si hay aristas que pulir, estas se arreglarán solas; de eso está totalmente seguro.

Siempre ha sido una persona con bastante determinación. Al menos antes de ser mordido sabía distinguir las líneas del bien y el mal, esas tan difusas para el resto de la gente. Ahora cree saber de igual manera qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es, pero ¿la verdad? Lo más sincero que podría decir en este momento es que está perdido y no tiene ni idea ni de cómo respirar sin herir a los demás.

Porque quiere a Tonks. Le gustan esas veinte pecas que siempre deja que se queden sobre la piel de su nariz, su pelo despeinado y que cambia de color cuando le da la gana y esa fuerza hecha de juventud que la envuelve allá donde vaya.

Le gusta que tropiece en el escalón de siempre cuando va a su casa, el cuarto, que ni siquiera está corvado o roto, que sea una despistada increíble y que transforme su nariz en una patata para hacer feliz a los demás en esa dura época de guerra. A veces incluso cree que le agrada esa parte suya tan ingenua que no ha visto la guerra y que lucha sin conocer como es eso.

Dicho directamente: todo le parece admisible y, lo que es diferente, _agradable_. Es palabreja del jodido verbo agradar, sí.

Y ese es el problema.

Es demasiado viejo para su sonrisa natural; tiene demasiadas canas en comparación con el pelo rosa chicle de Tonks; ha demasiado mil lágrimas más que sonrisas ha habido en sus labios. Remus es una persona rota, desgarrada, que encima acarrea una maldición tal como la licantropía.

No puede compartir eso con nadie, absolutamente nadie. Nunca debería haberse enamorado, ni de joven ni ahora, con la túnica más agujereada del mundo.

Es una bestia. No podrá estar a su lado todas las noches, su mal humor en esos días del mes les pasarán factura, no podrá comprarle todos esos detalles que se le antojen un día cualquiera. Y cómo duele saberse dueño de esa condena.

Por eso la ha rechazado hasta ahora, por mucho que le duela esa no-chispa tan triste que aparece en sus ojos cada vez que niega con la cabeza, intentando hacer lo correcto por mucho que le pese. Por esa razón, incluso, ha llegado a desaparecer un par de días para que las mentes de ambos se despejaran un poco y permitieran que lo que antes quemaba de candente que era el sentimiento, se retrasara unas horas más.

Pues bien, está claro que Dora no va a seguir permitiendo ese comportamiento tan de niño y tan de adulto.

Lo ve en sus ojos cuando los entrecierra frunciendo el ceño, acercándose sin sentir piedad hacia su necesario espacio vital, con el mohín de labios que empieza a ser el invitado habitual en su cara. Lo ve cuando ella no se tropieza (¡vaya!, casi exclama), sino que lo arrincona contra una de las paredes de Grimmauld Place y se encarga de hacer que se sienta culpable (de muertes, de epidemias, del dolor de su corazón) en menos de un segundo.

Un tic tac del reloj de pared de los Black y Tonks deja que sus palabras tropiecen unas contra otras; la paciencia nunca fue su punto fuerte.

-Ya te vale, Remus.

Él suspira con cansancio (esas cosas no están hechas para él; nunca le gustaron los besos furtivos) y empieza:

-Nymphadora...

-¡No me llames Nymphadora!

Realmente ha _masticado_ las palabras, y su pelo ha enrojecido bastante. Remus sabe que ha sido un error, pero él no le encuentra lo malo a su nombre. Es nombre de hada. Es nombre de magia. Es el suyo, y ya está.

-Vale. Tonks...

-¡No, no hables!

Remus casi siente la necesidad de chasquear la lengua, pero por suerte para todos, él sí tiene el don de la paciencia. Pero presiente acertadamente lo que ella va a decirle y se teme perder ante su -últimamente débil- fuerza de voluntad.

Ella se calma un poco y se separa diez centímetros. Ya no lo retiene con los brazos, pero le da la mano, y el contacto es cálido. Se muerde el labio inferior, titubeante, y saca todo su valor de tejón para explicarse.

-Ya sé lo que me dirás. Que eres muy viejo, que no me mereces, que busque a otro hombre más apropiado para mí. Me he aprendido de memoria esas excusas tuyas, porque sí, Remus, lo son. La edad o el dinero o tu otro problema me son indiferentes, ¿vale?

-No debería ser así, Nymph... Tonks.

-¡Pero eso me da igual! Soy yo la que decide -sí, lo es. Su mirada lo deja claro, porque ha tomado una decisión aunque lo pida por favor-. Te quiero, Remus. Lo hago. Eso no podrás evitarlo por mucho que me apartes de tu día a día.

Entonces, poco a poco, dejando que se aparte, lo besa. Sólo que esa vez es diferente, porque Remus le ha permitido ese contacto tan maravillosamente íntimo, que debería ser ya un quehacer diario para ellos. El sabor es dulce, y sus lenguas se dicen 'vamos a intentarlo', lo que lo hace aún mejor. Tonks sonríe sin separar sus labios de los suyos y cierra los ojos mientras su pelo cambia de color. Brilla más que nunca.

Lo que ha pasado es que Remus está hastiado de negarse esas cosas tan sencillas a sí mismo, y bueno, ¿por qué no ceder, si eso parece que la hace feliz? Con una mentira pasajera tiene suficiente por el momento.

Más bien se trata de que, siendo sinceros, le dan igual sus oportunidades restantes de ir al cielo o al infierno si cuando le llegue la hora tiene la mano de Dora envolviendo la suya.


	5. Smells like teen spirit

**D****isclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.**  
**

**Claim: **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, apariciones de otros

**Advertencias:** slash tan leve que es insinuado

**Palabras: **713

**Largo:** One-shot

* * *

**YA VOY, VALHALLA  
**

"I feel stupid and contagious"

(_Smells like teen spirit, _Nirvana)

**

Camina bajo la lluvia, medio escondido en su abrigo de viejo, hundido bajo el peso de sus huesos y el de la luna, que parece que aún quiere que aúlle. Entra en la lechucería pensando en las cartas que nunca le respondió a Lily, y en lo poco que le gustaban las patas de las lechuzas a Peter, que siempre se quejaba de tener que acompañarlo ahí. Sale de San Mungo (a veces, muy de vez en cuando, huele sus memorias y echa ese aura de tristeza de su alrededor para ir a ver a os Longbottom, que están aún peor que él), el aroma a menta aún está en sus fosas nasales, y recuerda los pasteles de amistad de Hogwarts. Se despierta por las mañanas, cada día con más canas que el anterior, una cicatriz que antes no estaba en el brazo, una arruga de más en la frente, cien palabras de Dickens olvidadas, y piensa en cómo se despeinaba James a todas horas y en la cara que ponía al abrir los ojos. Se venda las heridas y no puede evitar desear una Madame Pomfrey, y ya de paso, un perro que le lama las cicatrices; así, lento, casi lánguido, cuidadoso.

Pero todo lo que piensa son sueños, y los sueños mentiras son. Qué claro lo tiene, y ¡ay!, cómo duele ahí, bajo las costillas, que por suerte -ironía- hoy no están lastimadas, donde una niña pelirroja de doce años diría que uno tiene el corazón.

-Black, Sirius Black...

Llora un poco, no de esa manera con la que se sueltan lágrimas y se gime y se recibe compasión, sino de esa otra. Esa que tuvo que aprender con el tiempo, la de apoyar la frente contra un cristal y cerrar los párpados, y dejar que la mente se sienta mal sola un rato, porque es inevitable estar triste, que no es lo mismo que no ser feliz, al menos no exactamente.

-Era su amigo, dicen.

Esas cosas dice la gente. Que tenía los ojos verdes. Que era un ser infinitamente cruel. Que comía serpientes disecadas, de paso. Pero no, Remus lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien. Sirius era un buen chico. O no. Puede que no lo conociera del todo, al fin y al cabo. Qué increíble es pensar eso; de joven se hubiera reído a medias al oír algo así. Ahora lo recuerda como el del vestir informal, el de los ojos grises, observadores, acojonantes, a veces; el de la risa permanente y las quejas de adolescente.

-Es un asesino, pero encima los mató de joven.

Eso eran. Jóvenes. Chicos sin piedras en el camino, sin un futuro por el que preocuparse, sin razones por las que no reír. Eran cuatro, pero eran uno, y a veces cinco. No tenían número ni sentido, y Sirius nunca miraba los carteles cuando iba en moto. Eso eran. Ahora tres no existen, uno está en la cárcel, traidor, y uno mira sin ver y oye sin escuchar, o al revés.

-Increíble, ese Black.

Los susurros no tienen ni idea de la suerte que tienen. Nunca tuvieron que oír sus destrozos de ls canciones de los grandes grupos, nunca cedieron ante sus ojos de perro abandonado, nunca se metieron en líos por él, nunca dejaron de estudiar para verlo pintarse una mano, nunca... Y más, y más nuncas y jamases.

Los susurros sonaban como verdaderos idiotas.

Ellos no quisieron a Sirius Black de tal manera que dolía en el alma al respirar y al caminar a su lado sin alargar la mano cinco centímetros para envolver la suya, o para dejarse envolver.

No dejaron de sentirse estúpidos, contagiosos, como un monstruo que se cree siempre menos -menos de todo, menos que todo-, al presentarse casi por accidente y caer en el encanto de su sonrisa y en la magia de sus bromas.


End file.
